


It Turned Out to Be More Than Just a Date

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Blind Date series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Date Sequel, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot sequel to Blind Date.<br/>Weddings, babies and life overall.<br/>A small peek to what happened to Eren and Levi after the events of Blind Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Turned Out to Be More Than Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't get this done or post this but I got some help from friends that don't even know what they did for me. I got over my slump and finished this.  
> So enjoy!

 

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention please!" Hanji's voice rang through the air as she spoke to a mic on a small stage they had set up in the restaurant Maria. The place was rented out for the afternoon for a special occasion. “We are here to celebrate a very special couple who met in not so special way,” she said with a wink. “I had something to do with that if I'm allowed to say,” she continued with a knowing smirk. She was taking all the glory for setting up the two men.

 

A few people laughed at that. Eren looked at Levi before leaning in and whispering, “She's right, you know, and I'm glad for it too.” Hanji had had everything to do with their blind date.

 

Levi hummed in response, raising his hand to touch Eren's cheek as he leaned in to whisper in return, “It was the best first date I'd ever had.”

 

“Hmph.” Eren pushed his husband away softly but did so while smiling.

 

“Boys, listen to me when I talk. You have the rest of your lives to bill and coo at each other,” Hanji's voice came through the speakers. “You'd think they are teenagers.” She winked at the small crowd.

 

“She's right, you know?” Levi said back to Eren, smirking at his husband who was trying his hardest to look annoyed but failing miserably.

 

“Right!” Hanji exclaimed. “Now that those two are married I can finally reveal all the secrets of the bachelor party we held for Levi.”

 

“Oh god no,” the older man cried out. His reaction drew more than one chuckle out of their friends.

 

Eren looked at him amused. “Is there something I should know?”

 

“No, the four-eyes is set on embarrassing me.” Hanji had done enough of that the night before.

 

Levi didn't need to explain what he meant when Hanji was more than willing to share her story with everyone who had not been there to witness the humiliation of Levi.

 

Hanji was not finished with her story time at all. “So Erwin and I took Levi out to a little journey through the night life of this wild city.”

 

Levi was groaning next to Eren which made the young man grin.

 

“The evidence of our journey has been spread out among you.” Hanji winked. She had distributed envelopes with pictures to each table. “We had the most amazing photographer with us,” she said pointing at Erwin. “Take look at the photos ladies and gentleman. We dressed our little fiend appropriately for his wild party.”

 

Eren reached for the photos that someone passed over to him. He laughed out loud when he saw a very angry looking Levi dressed into a Pikachu onesie. “You are so cute!” he exclaimed as he looked from the picture to his husband.

 

“I want a divorce!” Levi groaned out loud.

 

Eren just laughed at him gently. “I'm sure I can convince you out of that,” he let his tone drop to a suggestive one as he leaned in to touch Levi's thigh softly.

 

Hanji's booming voice made Levi unable to answer that because it would have drowned under any words he might have said. “We took our thunderous friend to a very nice bar and made him sing the theme song of Pokémon.”

 

“What?!” Eren exploded in laughter.

 

“There is a video proof of it too which anyone is free to see. I can send you the file at any time.”

 

“You recorded that?!” Levi wanted to sink under the table and disappear into the earth.

 

“Do you even know the theme song?” Eren asked him.

 

“No,” was Levi's curt answer. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life but it was turning into a nightmare.

 

Eren was grinning once again. “Then I _must_ see that video.” Eren could imagine the bad singing of the song that Levi must have done. He simply had to see it.

 

“Eren, before we started this party I send all the photos and videos into your email so you won't need to worry,” Hanji's voice called out to the young man.

 

“Thank you Hanji!”

 

Levi was once again groaning next to him. Eren patted his thigh. “Come on, I am sure you had fun, didn't you?”

 

Levi sent him a glare which spoke for itself.

 

“Don't lie to me.” Eren patted his thigh again and smiled in a knowing way. He was sure Levi had liked his bachelor party more than he let on. Eren was having fun but not at Levi's expense as the older man seemed to think. There was nothing that could cloud Eren's day today. He could understand why Levi was grumpy, which lead him to whisper, “I'll make it up to you later so hang on.”

 

They had not seen each other for two days prior to the wedding. Both of them had been taken out to their bachelor party, leaving one days between the party and the wedding for them to recover from it.

 

“Please tell me your bachelor party was somewhat tame?” Levi asked, trying to keep his own humiliation out of his mind.

 

“Well...” Eren trailed off as he tried to find the words to describe his own party. “Not as wild as yours seemed to be. But I did get pretty drunk too,” Eren said nonchalantly.

 

The way Eren seemed to be hiding something, acting all casual about the party caught Levi's interest. “Ooh, something I should know about?”

 

“Nope,” Eren answered quickly.

 

Levi looked at him with a calculating gaze. “You went to a strip bar, didn't you?”

 

“It was not my idea!” Eren hissed desperately. _How on earth did he guess that?_

 

“Relax,” Levi soothed his young husband. “I doubt anyone could make you quite as hard as I can,” Levi purred the words out meant only for Eren's ears.

 

Eren blushed. “You know, we are still in public?” he spoke quietly.

 

“Hey! Love birds!” Hanji interrupted them once again. “Keep it in the pants until you are alone!”

 

“Don't ruin their day,” Erwin commented reprimanding her. “They haven't seen each other in _shocking_ two days.”

 

Levi frowned at his friends. “Go get your own squeezes,” he retorted.

 

“Hey!” Eren protested to be called a squeeze. “Is that all I am to you even after getting married?” he asked in mock shock.

 

“Yes if you watch those videos of me,” Levi threatened him lightheartedly.

 

“There's more than one?” Eren's interest was piqued.

 

Levi cursed under his breath. “I wouldn't put it past the four-eyed freak.”

 

Hanji was grinning madly at them, loving the despair of her friend in a sadistic but friendly way. “I made a short video clip from all the video footage I have but that is just for Eren's eyes.”

 

Eren grinned back at her. “See, she spared you from any further humiliation,” he said to his husband. “I look forward to seeing that clip.”

 

“I'll destroy your laptop,” Levi threatened.

 

“But they are in my email. You cannot destroy the files.”

 

“To make sure that Levi would not get rid of the files I uploaded them online just in case,” Hanji injected, hearing the couple's conversation.

 

Levi groaned as his plan to get rid of the videos failed before he had even began.

 

“So guys, I'll start on telling a few things I've noticed about these boys of ours,” Hanji said. “Levi is very sure of who he is and for years I've watched him be alone because he could not click with anyone as he put it when we talked about it.” Hanji gave a warm smile to everyone. “So I once heard of our lovely young Eren here and I thought immediately that he is just what the grumpy git needs to brighten his days.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at her words.

 

Hanji was not yet finished. “Despite some difficulties on the road. Honestly, Levi, you should really appreciate the young man next to you forever because you are not going to find another one like him. It was heart breaking to watch him after your accident, which should have taught you a lesson!” she exclaimed.

 

“It did!” Levi shouted at her.

 

“Good! 'Cause if you midget do something like that ever again you are getting the beating of your life!”

 

Levi groaned but threw his arm around Eren's neck. “Never again,” he murmured to Eren not meaning anyone else even hear him.

 

Eren turned his face towards his and pressed his lips against Levi's for a brief kiss.

 

“Anyway,” Hanji said. “I wish you two will be happy. No, scratch that, I know you two will be happy as you have finally found the same tune in everything you two do. It is truly marvelous to watch you two go through every day things with such ease together that more than once I've thought you are one and only person.”

 

“That goes a bit too far,” Levi commented.

 

“Nonsense! I've not seen you reprimand Eren about his cleaning or laundry for a long time!”

 

Levi scoffed but he could not deny that. Eren had been doing his part of house chores up to his standards as Eren had gradually learned what those standards were.

 

“Eren,” Hanji called out. “Do you want to say a few words?”

 

“Ah!” The young man exclaimed as he jumped up. “Yes, yes.” He made his way to Hanji and took the mic from her. “Hi guys,” Eren said casually waving his hand to everyone. “I just want to say that I'm so happy to have you all here with us today and this would not be possible without you guys because we all know how stubborn that old man can be.” Eren grinned as he looked at his husband who could not help but smile back at him.

 

“So,” Eren continued. “I wanted to share my own story about what I first thought of this wonderful guy I had the honor of marrying today. As you know, I proposed to him and to be honest I thought he might say no. I was sure of my own feelings for a long time but when it comes to Levi he has the tendency to hide away things for a while before they burst out suddenly out of nowhere. He is impulsive even if he seems so calm most of the time. When I first saw him I thought that he had to be a mob boss or something.” Eren's description caused chuckles around the room. “

 

“He was dressed up so neatly and he looked like someone who you should not mess with.” Eren could not help but grin after that. “I never had the thought that I should have gone home after meeting him. I originally thought that he'd grown tired of me in a month or two so you guys can imagine that I did not know it would turn out like this. Not at all.” He was struck almost speechless as he thought of his feelings and the time he had met Levi three years ago.

 

“I admit that we had some hard times in the start. But those times are behind us now and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life by Levi's side. The last two years have been the best of my life so far and I cannot even imagine that life could get any better than this. So thank you, Levi, for saying yes.” The corners of Eren's eyes got wet. “Ah damn, I told myself this morning that I would not cry!”

 

Their intimate, small crowd laughed and Connie clapped his hands. “It's alright, cry all you want, mate!”

 

“Oh don't you start!” Eren protested but smile through his tears. “Ah man, that's it. I'm done.” Eren bowed to the crowd and people clapped at his speech.

 

Levi stood up. “I think this is my queue to say something as well.” As he reached Eren, taking the mic from him, Levi slapped him on the ass. “You did good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Now get off the stage. You are stealing my spotlight,” Levi said joking.

 

Eren knew that and just pecked him quickly on the lips before returning to his seat.

 

“Alright folks,” Levi began. “As it has become obvious already that I did not meet Eren on my own terms at all. Hanji did a lot of persuading to get me to go on the blind date at all. I'm glad she succeeded because then you all would have a very grumpy and very still alone friend. I like to think that my grumpiness had gotten less than what it was before after I met the bright eyes,” Levi paused. “Since today is a special day I'll share a few things with you.”

 

“When I first time saw Eren my only thought was, _well damn_ , and I thanked Hanji silently in my head for getting me a date that was more than good looking. My original hope was to maybe get laid with my date but when Eren walked in...” Levi paused again and looked at Eren when he spoke, “I could not take my eyes off him and I knew that it was not just his appearance that captivated me. Later it became clear for me that I had fallen in love with the young man who had been just as reluctant to go on the date as I had been. I fell for his smiles and his carefree nature. I fell for the fact that he knew when to be serious and how he accepted me as who I was with all my quirks.”

 

Levi had to stop talking for a moment because his throat felt heavy. “Damn I love you, Eren. I know I don't say it enough but I think you know it without me always saying it.” Levi drew in a breath and blew it out. “Every day... I fall in love with you again. Every morning I wake up next to you I feel as if I am the luckiest person in the world. You took care of me when I needed you the most. Not everyone can stay with a person who might not be the same ever again. I am eternally grateful that I got my second chance with you to explore this life by your side. Thank you, Eren.” Levi could no longer keep himself in check. He would have never thought that speaking could cause him to go speechless and he cleared his throat.

 

“Damn you, I think I'll join you in the waterworks too,” he said as he could not help when his eyes swelled with tears because of the happiness and heaviness of his love for Eren. Levi put the mic away and walked back to Eren who stood and met him half way. He had so much he wanted to say but he wanted to tell them to Eren in private if Eren so wished.

 

“I love you too.” Eren was now openly crying as he had not been able to hold it back any longer, listening to Levi telling him and everyone about his feelings.

 

“I know,” Levi whispered losing himself looking at Eren and his green eyes. He wrapped his arms around Eren automatically.

 

“I look ugly, sorry,” Eren said through his tears.

 

“Yeah,” Levi said and made Eren laughed. “Let's sit back down,” Levi's voice was soft. He could not wait to have Eren alone where he could touch him in any way he wanted or just stare at him for hours if he wanted to. He wanted Eren all to himself but there was still a few more hours until they could excuse themselves from their family and friends.

 

Speaking of family, Levi looked over to his mother who was sitting next to Petra, holding Rose in her lap. Rose was about tow and half years old now, full of energy as usual. Just a few weeks prior to the wedding Petra had revealed that she was expecting second child for Erwin.

 

Eren had been all happy about it as he and Levi had baby sat Rose on several occasions and Eren loved the little cretin. Now there was going to be a second one Eren was over the moon.

 

Seeing Eren so happy about someone else's kid had Levi thinking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a child of their own. Rose was certainly a fun kid to be around and taking care of her once in a while had given Levi some sort of idea what raising a kid could be like.

 

But he's have to talk about it with Eren some other time. Levi was pretty sure that Eren would be delighted to hear him thinking about the matter at all.

 

“So anyone else have anything to say before we get the party started?” Hanji's voice boomed through the speakers as she took hold of the mic once again. “Erwin?” she looked at her friend expectantly but the blond man held his hand up to decline her offer. “Alright then folks! Time to party!” she exclaimed, turning up some music and suddenly out of nowhere a crew of suspiciously hunky guys appeared.

 

Eren was so confused that he didn't realize what was happening before these hunky guys had him off his seat and carrying him away from Levi. “What, hey what?” Eren rambled as the guys carried him to the other side of the room and tied him up with a rope to a chair.

 

“Sorry Levi but if you want him back you have to complete of set of tasks to free your honey bun!” Hanji cackled. “And fighting these guys is not an option, dear,” she added.

 

“Some group of strippers can't beat me,” Levi pointed out.

 

“But these guys are not any normal strippers. Their backgrounds go through firemen to self defense teachers so I wouldn't try if I were you. These guys can back up the muscle they got,” she explained to Levi and then she turned to Eren with a gleam in her eye that did not promise anything good. “Do any of these guys look familiar to you, Eren?”

 

Eren gulped as he took a look at the hunky men. “No way... Don't tell me these are the guys from the bar I was dragged into?”

 

“Correct! Eren wins a point! Levi, he is closer to freeing himself than you are to rescuing him! Tsk tsk.”

 

Levi glared at her but then cleared his throat. “Okay what do I need to do to get these hunks scatter?”

 

“First you need to answer a few questions which are of course about Eren here and his bachelor party!”

 

Levi didn't know anything else about that party than that at some point Eren had been in a strip club obviously with these hunks. What else could have happened to Eren that night?

 

“So are you ready to save your damsel in not so much of distress?” Hanji asked Levi.

 

“Yes yes, get on with it.”

 

Hanji smirked as she read from a card what she was going to ask, “Was Eren kidnapped to his bachelor party. Yes or no?”

 

Levi could only guess as they had left the bachelor party details completely into their friends' hands. So his answer was, “No.”

 

“That is correct! Good start, short stack,” Hanji clapped her hands with enthusiasm. “Now, what was the article of clothing that Eren was asked to wear for his bachelor party? Was it, a) a pair of leather pants b) ladies lace underwear or c) maid's outfit?”

 

Levi blew air out as he tried to guess what Eren's friends could have possibly made the young man wear that night. “I doubt it was leather pants unless they somehow squeezed Eren into mine. I think I'll go with...” Levi trailed off as he shared a look with Eren who looked rather desperate to get out of the chair and away from the hunks guarding him. “Ladies lace underwear.”

 

“Is that your final answer?” Hanji asked trying to make Levi rethink his answer.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That is surprisingly the correct answer,” Hanji said. “But that takes us to the next one. What was Eren's task at the strip club that involved those panties?”

 

“No choices?” Levi asked.

 

“None.”

 

“Hmm...” First thing he thought was that Eren had been made to throw a striptease show but somehow that sounded too vulgar for something that Armin would be part of but then again who knew. Levi tried to come up with an answer as he watched Eren more or less sweat on his seat. “Did you dance for these guys?” Levi asked eyeing his husband suspiciously.

 

Eren looked relieved to some extent. _What does that look mean?_ Levi could not decide if he had guessed right or was Eren relieved that he had not?

 

“Are you going to answer that?” Hanji asked.

 

“Sure why not. I can't come up with anything else that would be a task involving the underwear.”

 

Hanji cackled. “Levi, Levi, you do not have enough imagination,” she reprimanded him waving her finger at him. “The task that Eren was appointed with was..” she trailed off and took a look at Eren who was staring at her with his eyes wide in horror.

 

“Whatever she says is a lie!” Eren exclaimed before Hanji had revealed the task.

 

Hanji did not spare him though. “Eren was given a task of giving his underwear as a payment for a private lap dance. As to how he gave them is not up to me to tell you.”

 

“I see,” Levi said crossing his fingers in front of him.

 

“So no points for that,” she said. “Next up, what fetish does Eren have?”

 

“These are rather personal questions?” Levi asked in return.

 

“All this info has been gathered during his bachelor party. There is nothing personal about a bachelor party,” Hanji announced to him.

 

Levi raised his eyebrows at Eren. “So you went and babbled all about our private things to others, alright.”

 

“I did not!” Eren protested.

 

“Oh honey, you did alright.” Hanji giggled. “I am sure your friends can confirm that.”

 

“Yeah, Jaeger! You wouldn't shut up about your hubby!” Connie shouted from the back.

 

“Oh god.” Eren hung his head in shame.

 

“So Levi, take a guess?”

 

The older man sighed as he tried to think what would be Eren's fetish since he knew all about his kinks. “Too many choices,” he said with a smile and earned couple of laughs from their guests. “Let's see, maybe it could be an uniform fetish.”

 

Hanji was smirking in a eerie way. “Sorry to say this but you are wrong. Eren revealed to us that he has a hand fetish.”

 

“A hand fetish?” Levi asked unbelieving what Hanji had just told him.

 

Hanji smiled and nodded. “That is what he said and I quote, _'I simply adore beautiful hands.'_ You are not doing so great, Levi. You have two points and you need five to free your little munchkin. You better step up your game,” Hanji told him.

 

Levi rolled his eyes. “These questions are not exactly easy to answer either.”

 

“Alright then five more questions. If you get at least three of them right then Eren is yours for all the eternity but if you do not safe him then I am sorry but these boys are going to take him away for a few hours.”

 

Levi glared at Hanji but didn't say anything.

 

Hanji went back to reading her card. “Now here is an easy one, who walked in on you two having sex?”

 

Levi smiled and covered his mouth with his hand before he could contain his ridiculous smile. “My mother,” was his answer.

 

“Correct! According to Eren she walked in on you two in the bathroom. Eren threw quite a fit, didn't he?”

 

“Yes. He has never forgotten to lock the bathroom door ever since,” Levi said with the amused smile still on his face.

 

“Two more points to go!” Hanji exclaimed. “I can make this really easy for you. There is a task worthy of two points for you to try and find an item we placed on Eren earlier today. You have two guesses where it is and you must also go and find it yourself.”

 

“How will I know if I find it?” Levi asked suspicious of Hanji's methods as she had a way of cheating.

 

“Oh you will,” Hanji assured him. “Because we stripped Eren of anything else. Anything that he is carrying besides the clothes is the item.”

 

Alright that sounded easy enough. Levi made his way to his husband. He looked him over trying to figure out where something could be hidden. He tried his breast pockets first.

 

“A-a-a, Levi that is wrong. It is not something that easy,” Hanji said.

 

“It has to be in your pants then,” Levi commented and felt up the fabric around Eren's hips. “There's something here,” he said as he felt an unnaturally hard bump on Eren's left hip. He dipped his fingers into Eren's pants and found a key chain attached to the elastic band of Eren's boxers. He pulled out a set of keys and hummed in question.

 

“Do you recognize those keys?” Hanji asked merrily.

 

“These are the keys to the cabin that Erwin has,” he stated.

 

Hanji launched into an explanation, “Erwin here wants to give you two freedom to use the cabin for one year exclusively as part of a wedding present.”

 

Levi and Eren both said their thanks to Erwin who just nodded smiling.

 

“Alright, you got only one point from that since you guessed wrong on the first try. I have some questions coming up that you should be able to answer. Just one more right answer and Eren is safe and sound in your short arms,” Hanji babbled.

 

Levi returned to his seat with the keys.

 

“Maybe the last question of this evening is what is the thing Eren likes about you the most?”

 

“Can you be any more specific?” Levi asked.

 

“Nope.”

 

“God dammit,” Levi cursed. This could turn into a really mushy scene with him saying something like, _my gentleness_ or _understanding._ On the other hand it could also get really dirty if he answered _my cock_ or _when I bite him during sex and he doesn't have to ask for it._ Somehow he doubted Eren had said any of those things. “It cannot be my lovely nature for sure,” Levi said out loud and his friends chuckled at him. “I honestly got no clue if it is something specific. All I can say is my cooking skills. I have no other ideas,” he admitted. 

 

Hanji giggled. “The right answer is your tongue. Eren said,  _'You guys cannot believe the things he can do with it.'_ ” Few catcalls came from their friends.

 

“Oh,” was Levi's only reply.

 

“Yes oh, so no points for that either. Let's see if you know the opposite answer then. What is the thing that Eren hates about you the most?”

 

“I'm pretty sure it is clear we don't share these things as much as we thought,” Levi said with a faint smile. “But I know this one since he has been nagging at me about it. He hates it when I put the toilet paper roll the wrong way into the holder.”

 

“That is correct! Your baby is free to go!” Hanji clapped her hands enthusiastically.

 

Levi marched up to Eren who was being freed by the hunky guys. “Thanks,” the brown haired young man said as he walked into his husbands arms happily.

 

“Let's get this party started!” Hanji screeched and the restaurant filled with pop music which Levi did not recognize but he didn't really care either way. He had Eren back in his arms and that was all he cared about.

 

“I guess that is our queue to dance?” Eren asked out loud.

 

“Might as well,” Levi said, grabbing a proper hold of Eren and twirling him around the floor while Eren giggled in his arms as he had no idea how to dance like this.

 

“Stop stop,” he hissed gently to Levi. “I don't know how to dance like this.”

 

“Just follow my lead, darling,” Levi said sweetly.

 

“Oh god,” Eren whispered but he was happy to see Levi smiling truly. “I look like a fool.”

 

“You always do.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“No doubt about it,” Levi said softly, the teasing tone dropping off his voice.

 

“Indeed,” Eren said gazing into his eyes and didn't even notice how easily Levi led him around the floor.

 

People joined them on the make shift dance floor as soon as the first song was over. For the next two hours they danced with their friends and family. Of course Lucy came to ask Eren for a dance.

 

“I've been waiting all day for a chance to dance with Eren,” Lucy said to happy couple.

 

“Is that anyway to ask permission to dance with him?” Levi asked.

 

“Yes it is, now go get something to drink or eat. I'll be having an important discussion with Eren.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at her. “Rude,” he said and walked away, letting his mother do as she wished with Eren.

 

Eren knew that the two of them didn't mean any of those things they said to each other. Eren had heard Levi curse about his mother for quite some time now as the wedding drew closer. Lucy had wanted to take a bigger part in their wedding plans than what Levi let her.

 

“ _She would utterly destroy everything!”_ Levi had one day hissed.

 

Somehow Eren could not believe that.

 

“So now I have you officially as a son-in-law,” Lucy said with a friendly smile.

 

“Yeah.” Eren didn't know what she expected him to say.

 

“I'm so happy for you two,” she said close to tears as they swayed to the music not really paying any attention to it as they talked.

 

“Don't cry, Lucy,” Eren comforted her, hopefully.

 

“But my little baby got married. Finally he found someone like you. I wanted to spank him when I heard that it had been you who proposed and not him,” she said pursuing her lips in disappointment.

 

Eren chuckled at the thought.

 

“Honestly, he is a grown man and he should have proposed to you first. I expected you two to get married sooner though,” she commented.

 

Eren just smiled at her. They had gotten engaged two years ago and the reason why they hadn't gotten married right away was that Eren wanted to finish his school work in peace without all the wedding hassle and who knows what else it would have brought forth. Lucy knew this so Eren did not need to explain it to her.

 

“Maybe I'll spank him nevertheless,” Lucy said with a wink.

 

“Or you could leave that to me,” Eren suggested.

 

“Oh no, he'd enjoy that. The whole point is to make him suffer.”

 

Eren chuckled again knowing she meant no harm. Lucy would never hurt her son.

 

“So did you two ever decide about your honeymoon?”

 

Eren sighed. “No. I really don't want to leave for some trip when we could spend the money on something else. Besides I'd like to stay at home for a while with him alone.”

 

“Ah, so you pretend you are on your honeymoon but you really aren't?”

 

“Exactly.” Instead of booking a flight to god knows where, Eren had suggested to Levi that they could redecorate their living room. They had a nice big new couch that could be made into a bed so Eren had suggested that they'd spend their time in the living room instead and pretend that they were somewhere else.

 

Eren had spend time on redecorating the room for two weeks and now it looked like it was not really part of the apartment at all but some distant hotel room with a lovely view. He had cleaned up all the shelves and everything, bought some nice lovely pillows for the couch bed and he had made sure there would be enough room for candles not to burn the whole place down. Eren also had made sure that they would have enough CD's available to create any sort of romantic atmosphere they'd want and he even had bought a DVD with hours and hours of video of a crackling fire to created the illusion of a fire place. Heck he had even bought a mini fridge that held five small bottles of champagne inside. They'd only need to leave the room to eat.

 

Eren had also stored Levi's toy box under the bed, knowing that Levi would ask after it most probably at some point and besides it held most of their lubes anyway.

 

“Well either way,” Lucy's voice broke Eren out of his thoughts. “I hope you two have great fun. I left you a wedding gift that might come in handy.” She winked at him.

 

God only knew what she had bought them this time.

 

“Thank you.” Eren smiled knowing she meant nothing but well. Part of him was excited what she had gotten them. The way Lucy had always been supportive of their relationship warmed his heart. She might have a rather straightforward way of showing it but it was important nevertheless.

 

Levi stepped in when the song ended. “Can I have him back?”

 

“Of course, dear. Keep him close or someone will snatch him away,” she said with a wink.

 

“Not a chance!” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren protectively.

 

“I see you are in good hands then, Eren. Come visit me soon, okay?”

 

“Of course,” Eren said. They had visited the place where she lived. The garden had been just as beautiful as Eren had imagined it to be and the tranquility of the place had him wanting to go back there. Of course the company had been good too. Lucy had fed them well, given them space as well. Eren had been delighted to see the house that Levi had grown up in, see his old room as Lucy had insisted on keeping it as it was the last time Levi lived at home which had been quite a while ago.

 

Levi had told Eren that when he was a little boy he had fantasized about sneaking into his room with his boyfriend and just lying on the bed, stealing kisses and holding hands. Things that seemed really sappy and romantic but for a young man they had been important dreams. It had seemed appropriate that Levi finally had had the chance to do what he wanted with a boyfriend in his room.

 

“ _Aren't you too old for this?”_ Eren had teased him.

 

“ _I'm never too old for some romance,”_ Levi had told him.

 

That moment was engraved in Eren's memory as one of those moments when he could say that he had fallen in love with Levi all over again. He could remember the way Levi had looked at him. They way the room smelled and how Levi felt next to him.

 

It had been worth it. Everything about Levi had been worth it.

 

“Eren?” Levi called out to his husband as a distant look had overcome Eren's eyes.

 

“Hmm, yes?”

 

Levi chuckled, pressing his face into Eren's neck. “Are you ready to leave here?” he asked from the distracted younger man.

 

“Oh, ooh, yes!” Levi now had Eren's full attention.

 

Levi did not need any more encouragement to lead them off the dance floor. But Hanji spotted them leaving.

 

“Aha!” she swooped who knows from where to stop them. “Guys! Our sweet couple is about to leave!” she exclaimed over the music. “Let's give our farewell to them and wish them happiness in their journey together!” she started clapping her hands enthusiastically and others joined her, letting the pair pass through to the door.

 

Eren blushed and said to Levi, “This was not exactly how I thought we'd end up leaving.”

 

Levi smiled. “Let's go home,” he said and they climbed into his Porsche. Levi had not wanted anyone to drive the car other than himself. Besides, they had a few memories about the backseat already that came to mind so maybe it was better for the sake of everyone that Levi drove them home himself.

 

Levi had asked Eren a few times before their wedding if the young man was sure he'd want to spend their wedding night at home? Eren had told him that it was more than perfect and when Levi had seen the transformation Eren had done to the living room he had approved. At least they didn't need to worry about packing bags, missing a flight or leaving something behind that they should not have.

 

“You know,” Levi started as he drove towards their home. “Now that we have the keys to the cabin, maybe we could go there for a few days at some point?”

 

“Maybe next weekend?” Eren suggested. “I am not in hurry to leave home for a while.”

 

“Yes, I don't think I'll let you wear any clothes for a week. You cannot possible go anywhere like that after all.”

 

Eren barked out a laugh. “Sounds good to me if you remember to feed me. Love will not be enough to keep me alive you know?” he teased the older man.

 

“Believe or not my mother said the exact same thing and she made sure the freezer is stocked with anything you might want to eat. She believes I do not feed you properly.”

 

“Yes the dinners you cook and the breakfasts are just too little for me,” Eren rolled his eyes. When on earth ha Lucy had the time to cook for them? Or even bring all the food to them? Eren did not know.

 

He shook away all the thoughts of Lucy or anyone else as Levi parked car.

 

“Finally I can have a glass of champagne,” Levi said with gruff sigh. Levi had not drank anything alcoholic all day as he was a firm believer in not drinking and driving. Besides the best part of their celebration was about to begin. Levi had dinner in the fridge ready waiting for them. He had set the table ready before he left this morning when Hanji came to drag him along to his own wedding.

 

They only needed to heat it. At first Levi had demanded to take Eren out to eat but Eren had said he'd rather eat at home if it wasn't too much trouble. Levi had commented then that, _“You try your hardest not to make the day special at all you know?”_

 

Of course Eren had laughed at him. _“It is special already. I don't need some fancy restaurant to make me feel that way.”_

 

Levi had found it odd that Eren was not willing to go to restaurant when that was where they had met. When he asked about it Eren had told him, _“You think that after the wedding I want to sit another hour in public with you when I could have you at home possibly even skip the dinner?”_

 

That had been what Eren had said back then, several months before their wedding day. Now the young man seemed content, happy and relaxed in their home, walking into the kitchen.

 

“I'm famished,” Eren said.

 

“Then sit down and let me feed you.” Levi slapped Eren's ass trying to drive him off the fridge door that he was about to open.

 

But Eren did not move, snaking his hands around Levi's neck. “You know, I could eat something light instead and we could relax a bit before eating a full dinner?”

 

“Why do I have a feeling this relaxing won't be all that relaxing after all?”

 

“Nah, we got all the time in the world right now,” Eren answered with a smirk.

 

Levi hummed in response as his hands were resting on Eren's hips. “I'll go take care of the living room while you eat?” Levi suggested. He himself had had a good breakfast and not feeling all that hungry after the small snacks and sweet things they had had at the party. He could not believe how Eren could still be feeling hungry after all that eating.

 

“Sounds good,” Eren said and peeked into the fridge as Levi went to lit some candles and put on some music in the living room. He also poured himself a glass of champagne while waiting for Eren.

 

Eren walked up to him some minutes later smiling happily. Levi couldn't imagine that smile going away any time soon. “I can't believe I can now introduce you as my husband,” Eren purred, kissing Levi's lips sweetly as he cupped Levi's face between his hands.

 

“Likewise.” Levi was more than happy to wrap his arms around Eren once again. He loved to touch the younger man and knew that Eren always loved attention despite the situation.

 

“I was thinking,” Eren started, licking his lips and running a finger down Levi's face. “That we could have a rule of no clothes for two days.”

 

Levi found the suggestion amusing. “You want to eat dinner naked?”

 

“Why not.” Eren shrugged after contemplating it.

 

“Hmm,” Levi hummed as he thought about it. “I could have the desert right at the dinner table.”

 

“Oh no, what did I do now,” Eren giggled not regretting it at all what he had suggested. “I thought the dinner table was sacred place of food.”

 

“Not _that_ sacred.”

 

Eren laughed and Levi could not get enough of the sound. He never would get sick of it. He caused it.

 

“I love you,” Levi told Eren and the young man's laughter died down but the happiness did not leave his features.

 

“I know, old man,” Eren teased Levi. “I love you too. So so so much that I am about to burst!”

 

“Please don't. I don't want to spend the evening cleaning that mess.” Levi grimaced to double the effect of his words.

 

Eren loved this silly man who said silly things. “You know what. I want to make love to you just you and me. No kinks, not toys, just focus on you..”

 

“Both ways?” Levi asked, knowing that Eren would get his meaning and Eren nodded. “Sounds good for the first time as husbands.”

 

“Oh god,” Eren whispered. “Don't let me wake up if this a dream.”

 

“This isn't a dream, Eren. Besides I should be the one to say that.”

 

“Don't you dare,” Eren hastily said. “If you ask 'why did you marry an old man like me?' I'll kick you in the balls.”

 

“Already threatening me with domestic violence? Tsk, tsk, Eren.”

 

“But you know that there is no point asking me something like that.”

 

“That wasn't how I would have put it, though.”

 

“I know.” Eren brushed his hands over Levi's shoulders. “But let's forget that for a while, hmm?” Eren's lips ghosted over Levi's when he leaned in.

 

“Indeed,” Levi whispered, his lips capturing Eren's into a kiss.

 

* * *

 

Their so called honeymoon was more or less as Eren had pictured it.

 

Perfect.

 

Eren was at the peak of his happiness or so he thought until a certain events took place.

 

All started when Levi asked him six months after their wedding a very serious question, “I have been thinking of you once mentioning that you wanted to have kids. Do you think we could?”

 

Eren stared at the man for a moment. Had he imagined the question? “What?”

 

“Do you want to have children with me? That is what I'm asking,” Levi said as they were watching the TV and once again some silly soap opera was running on it. Watching that kind of things had become a habit for them to do together. It was more about being in each others' presence than actually liking the TV shows.

 

“Wow!” Eren suddenly exclaimed. “Are you serious?” he asked his mouth open.

 

“I have given it some thought for quite some time now. Yes, I'm serious if only you want to that is.”

 

“Of course I want to! Oh my god, yes,” Eren gushed out before leaping into Levi to kiss him silly.

 

“Calm down,” Levi told him between kisses.

 

And so they began planning on how they would actually realize that dream of having a child together. They discussed different methods and as it happened they told Hanji about the issue.

 

“Are you going to go with what option?” Hanji asked from the two men as Levi poured them tea in their kitchen.

 

Eren was the one who spoke,” Well we would love to find a surrogate mother and that way have the child to be one of our biologically. Adoption seems a bit too long process to take on and all the interviews and prodding they'll do around our personal lives. I don't really want to go through that. I don't want some outsider to decide if we are good enough to be parents.”

 

“I see,” Hanji said looking thoughtfully into her tea cup. She was silent for a moment before she said shrugging, “I guess I could do it.”

 

“What?” both of the two men asked. Levi almost dropped the tea pot as he had just poured a cup for himself.

 

“I don't have any intention of having children myself so I could say my uterus is free to carry someone else's kid,” Hanji explained as if it was simple as that.

 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Levi whispered out loud.

 

“I am not!” Hanji exclaimed. “I have thought about these things by myself for quite a while and now hearing you two needing a surrogate how could I say no?”

 

Eren looked at Levi trying to understand how Hanji could agree so easily.

 

“I'm not sleeping with either of you by the way,” the woman said.

 

“We don't expect you to,” Levi said not looking at her as he was having a silent conversation with Eren.

 

“Are you serious?” Eren asked her, his tone dead serious. This was not a thing to joke about as he and Levi had prepared to spend years and years to find the right person and actually having the child in their arms.

 

“Yes, Eren, I am serious. If I can help you with this then I will,” she shared the seriousness in her tone.

 

“Oh my god,” Eren whispered as he buried his face in his hands. “I can't believe this.”

 

Hanji smirked. “Believe it, honey bum. I realize this isn't as simple as it sounds so let's discuss this further. Tell me what do I have to do.”

 

And Eren did. He had done a lot of research on what kind of procedures Hanji would have to go through and everything like that. When he was done he asked one more time if Hanji was sure about the whole thing. She assured him that she was but Levi told her to think about it once more before giving them her definite answer.

 

“I can't believe this,” Eren whispered, hugging Levi at the front door after they had walked Hanji out. “If she does it.. oh my god,” Eren gushed as Levi hugged him back just as hard.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Levi whispered. “We could have a baby of our own soon.”

 

Eren felt as if he wanted to cry.

 

“But let's not get ahead of ourselves. There is still a lot that could happen and go wrong with this,” Levi warned him.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Eren assured him. “I'm trying to contain myself. We better keep this a secret for a while.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

That they did. As it turned out, Hanji was still as willing as ever to carry a child for them. Hanji went through an insemination and they all were left to wait the results with bathed breath. The first time did not go well and Hanji miscarried within a few weeks.

 

Second time though Eren was getting his hopes up as Hanji was yet to tell them any bad news. Levi had to stop Eren from calling the woman and asking if she was still pregnant or not.

 

But they got their news a month later when Hanji came over. “Everything is going fine so far,” she said. “But it is still early so let's stay calm about this.”

 

Eren was happy. So happy.

 

Levi saw him trying to keep his smiling to minimum when things were still in the early stages. At those times Levi would kiss Eren's cheek and tell him that, “It will be alright.”

 

Each day that they went through without news about a miscarriage was one step closer to them having a family of their own.

 

When three months had passed Hanji told them again that everything seemed to be progressing normally and they could breath a bit more easily now as the most uncertain times were behind them.

 

Through the whole process Eren and Levi were actively with her, going to check ups with her just to see a glimpse of the small human being growing in her belly.

 

Levi put the pictures of her ultrasound on the fridge door.

 

Eren kept a diary of the progress and he would continue it through out the first years of the child, probably until that said child moved out of their home to have a life of his own. Levi wouldn't put it past him to do so.

 

They took Hanji for maternity clothes shopping when her belly grew large enough to cause trouble. As it grew so did her appetite and she came over for dinner often, claiming Levi's cooking was the best.

 

“Not so long anymore,” Eren whispered one night when they were laying in bed.

 

Levi hummed in agreement. He was getting excited as well for seeing the little cretin growing steadily inside the belly of Hanji's.

 

“I know she said that she's fine not being part of the child's life but do you think she can stay away once the child is born?” Eren asked quietly. He was not afraid of letting Hanji being selfish or anything but he was concerned that the woman would not be honest with them if she wanted to be more part of the kid's life than she let on.

 

“If she says she doesn't want to then she doesn't. You can trust her word.”

 

“But this is a child we are talking about, not some pet or object.”

 

“And she said she doesn't want any. We'll see how it goes. We can't deny her the right to see the child if she wants to after all. She knows what our agreement is. The child will be ours in the end.” They had made a legalized document of the child and who had rights to it. Hanji had every right to see the child whenever she wanted but she had no claim to it as a parent. Eren had suggested it and Hanji had agreed when she had first wanted deny herself any rights at all.

 

“You don't have to worry,” Levi assured Eren. “She is not a person to go back on her word. She has had all the time to think about this even before the pregnancy.”

 

“I know. I just can't help but worry when I have a feeling that if I get too happy about this something will go wrong.”

 

“We have an agreement. She signed it just as we did. Even if she suddenly had some miraculous change of heart she has no right to complain.” Levi knew what he said sounded harsh but that was the reality of it.

 

Eren didn't say anything so Levi sighed, tugging him close. “Eren, everything is going to be alright. Stop imagining scenarios that won't ever come to pass.”

 

“Okay,” Eren agreed with a quiet voice.

 

“Come on, let's get some sleep. There is still three months before the baby is born.”

 

Those three months passed on rather quickly and Eren become a nervous wreck which caused Levi to be so too as he watched his husband glare at the phone willing it to ring any second.

 

Hanji's due time was getting closer and the child might be born any day now and if it wasn't then the labor would be induced at the hospital one week from now.

 

“She'll call if something happens. Someone will call, the hospital knows to call us if she goes into labor and cannot call us herself,” Levi pointed out for the third time in five days as Eren didn't seem to remember this fact.

 

“I know!” the young man exclaimed in frustration. “Aren't you excited that your son is about to be born?”

 

“Of course I am but I'd rather wait till I see the little caterpillar myself before I go all nuts like you do.”

 

“Caterpillar?!”

 

Levi could not but smile at the younger man who was looking at him like he had just insulted their unborn kid mortally.

 

They did not receive a call until the day that had been set for the induced labor.

 

“Are you guys ready?!” Hanji shrieked into the phone so loudly that Levi could hear her even though Eren was the one who answered the call. Levi kept chuckling as Eren tried to hurry him along. They had been ready to leave for the hospital at any given moment since the due date drew closer.

 

“This is it,” Eren said as they drove to the hospital.

 

“Yeah,” was the only thing that Levi could say as he was getting nervous. But it was good type of nervous. A light buzz in the pit of his stomach at the thought of witnessing the birth of their very own son or daughter. They had not wanted to know which sex the child was in beforehand.

 

“I can't wait,” Eren said giddily. The young man was all smiles and could hardly contain himself.

 

Levi reminded him that the labor could take some time despite being induced one. But his words did not seem to dim the smile of his husband at all.

 

“It will be worth it,” was all Eren said and his smile spoke more than those words could have.

 

Eren words were more closer to truth than anything Levi could have said when the time came to be by Hanji's side. Levi could not help but laugh at her when her vocabulary got rather colorful during the labor. She hardly ever cursed and this was the first time Levi had witnessed her spouting out so many curse words all at once.

 

“I'll kill you short imp when I'm done with this labor bullshit!” she shouted at Levi.

 

“Now, now, Hanji,” Eren tried to calm the woman.

 

“Don't you get in my way eyebrow freak!”

 

Levi laughed silently behind Eren as the young man looked surprised. “She doesn't mean it,” Levi whispered to him.

 

“I know but are my eyebrows that bad?”

 

Levi buried his face into Eren's shoulder as he could not help but laugh.

 

When the first cries of their baby rang through the air, the little child got all their attention.

 

“Congratulations, it's a girl,” the midwife said as she finally gave the baby to Eren.

 

Levi did not know who to look at, Eren or the baby, as the look on Eren's face was of complete adoration.

 

“Look at her,” Eren whispered quietly.

 

Levi moved next to Eren to take a proper look at their daughter. He took in the small features of her face and her small fingers. Their daughter. _My daughter._ “She's perfect,” Levi said as quietly.

 

Hanji did not interrupt them as she knew that those two had been waiting for her birth more than she had. She knew her decision had been right as she watched the two men under the spell of the little girl in Eren's arms.

 

Eren turned to Hanji tears in his eyes. “Thank you. I don't know how to ever thank you enough.”

 

She smiled tiredly back at him.

 

“Thank you,” Levi also said, truly meaning it.

 

“Guys stop,” she breathed out. “Can I see her?”

 

“Of course!” Eren gushed and hurried to her, gently giving the baby to her.

 

She smiled looking at the small girl that she had carried for nine months. “Hey Bean,” she said.

 

 _Bean?_ Eren looked at Levi questioningly who shrugged at him.

 

“You'll have two of the best dads in the world girl. You better keep your head with those two. They'll love you more than I ever could. You are so lucky little girl,” she spoked softly to the small girl. She looked at Eren. “Take her, she's all yours.”

 

Eren took the baby back from her and so began Eren and Levi's life as parents.

 

* * *

 

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Wait, wait!” Eren exclaimed to the little girl running towards him. His arms were full of things and he hardly had time to put them down when the small girl was already hugging his waist.

 

“She's been waiting for you to get home all day,” Levi said, walking to Eren as well, taking a bag from Eren's hand and giving his cheek a brief kiss.

 

“I'm sorry. I got stuck in the traffic. There was a lot of people about.”

 

“It is no surprise,” Levi said.

 

“Daddy! What did you bring? Did you buy my present?” the little girl asked enthusiastically at their feet.

 

“You have to wait and see, darling,” Eren said as he put the bags he had in his arms on the floor. Christmas shopping had been left to the last minute for them.

 

“Listen, princess,” Levi said, picking up the girl into his arms. “You will get all your presents after dinner. No exceptions.”

 

“But papa,” she pouted.

 

“No buts. We all have to wait just as much as you do, princess,” he told her but gave Eren a wink. Their little girl was so much like Eren. Her eyes were just as pretty as Eren's but her brown hair was wavy like her mother's.

 

Which reminded Levi to mention to Eren that Hanji had stopped by with gifts. And so had Erwin and Petra as well. They were expecting Lucy to come in a few hours to spend the Christmas and New Years with them.

 

“I better get these ready then,” Eren said as he had finally gotten his coat and shoes off. “Will you help papa with dinner, darling?” Eren had bought small gifts for his family even though he had already bought other ones earlier the same week. He had been out buying some ingredients that Lucy had asked for and some that Levi had requested too.

 

“Yes!” the little girl exclaimed.

 

“We'll make some Christmas cookies with grandma when she arrives, yeah?” Levi asked from the little girl who squealed happily when she heard that. “Alright princess, let's get dinner ready for oven then.”

 

Eren watched them go as Levi carried their daughter to the kitchen while listening to her babble about Lucy and the cookies.

 

Eren had never been happier. The feeling was overwhelming as he stood there with bags on his hands once again, trying to reign in his feelings of happiness.

 

“Eren?” Levi peeked from the kitchen to see where he had gone. “Are you alright?” he asked when he saw that Eren was crying.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Then why are you giving me the waterworks?” Levi asked as he walked up to his husband again.

 

“I'm just so happy. These are happy tears,” he explained.

 

“Hmph,” Levi hummed softly. “You silly idiot,” he said just as softly, kissing Eren's lips sweetly. “I'm happy too but you won't see me crying like a dork.”

 

Eren laughed out loud. “Thanks, love you too.”

 

“That's right. Now get your butt into the kitchen before that little cretin eats all the cheese.” Levi took the bags from Eren and led the way to catch their little girl stuffing her face with grated cheese.

 


End file.
